Ernestine Fuego
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Ernestine's Story Ernestine Fuego ****, 2 years old, She is the only child and has two loving parents. 3 - 7, learns how to play the violin. 8 Years old, Gains Her dragonling features and learns how to use them fast. Year 11, Ernest's parents' still loved and cared for her as much as possible but her village thinks otherwise and burns down her home and family; Ernest gets a pitchfork to the face and runs away from the village. 12, Ernestine encounters a snake and becomes paralyzed, taken by the founder of the -------. 12 1/2, mets a Lightning elemental named Shadow-- Ernest nicknamed her Shade and escapes the facility with Shadow, Arewyna, and Meleah. 13 - 15 ???? (ADD) Age 15, she becomes ill and finds an old doctor that used to work at the facility to treat her, but becomes in a 3-year coma Ernest is now 18, she wakes up to find herself meeting her new younger sister called Insimbi she calls her Tabby (Another Elemental). She explored the place that she was in with her sister who was in a wheelchair, she lived under-water for 2 years, learning how to fight taught by Mint.L; cook taught by the blind Lione, and hide from the mysterious Amari, before leaving and seeing the world around her, and above her.. with one quest in her claws: Find more elementals, even if it kills her. Years lived 20, Ernest was reunited with Shadow... sort of.. and met a Water elemental named Aquainus Nicknamed Aqwin, she encountered Shadow again but different, She was a Rabid Dragoling..... To protect Aqwin she had to fight Shadow but forgot that she had wounds and well a couple of hours later she was off looking for Aqua's sister Perci (an Earth elemental) Year 21, Aquainus and Ernestine relationship has grown but after that- Aqwin's camp had been destroyed --Some stuff that I don't wanna go into-- forcing the group into hiding, Insimbi takes them into the same lab Ernest and Tabby grew older in, Perci has the plan of gaining other elementals and they did just that! Aqua and Ernest somehow gained a child named Ivy and cares for her with all their hearts, One day Ernest wakes to a present on her birthday... Insimbi had supposedly run away to die... Three months passed and It turned out Insimbi had joined the Dark Nebula. Ernestine is now 29, (I'll continue after a moment) Other First Name: Ernestine Madden Name: Fuego Last Name: --- Other Names: Ernest, Ern. Species: A Pomegranate Red Dragon, Inkling. Gender: Female Height: 4'9 Age: 20 Current Residence: An Underwater Base Previous Residence: Unknown Weapon: Flamethrower-Shotgun-three-section staff Sexuality: Bisexual Other: ...With one quest in her claws: Find more elementals, even if it kills her. Info: A Fire Elemental, who loves telling jokes and Protecting the ones she cares about. Also hates the cold, being alone and cornered; can't fully control herself so if you ever see a bit of blue in her fire... run :D Song of Inspiration: Creep-P - Don't Touch Me ft. KAITO (Vocaloid Original Song) Weaknesses: bitches when touching the water Completely Freezes up when touching Ice Slow when in a cold room If Touched she would tear up, (not sexually-- just in general(because of lack of affection/Touch deprivation/touch starved(duh(Don't be gayer then me)))) Quotes 1. "Ohhhh!- the glorious bright shining light of deaaath!" 2. "PANIC!- PANIC!- I'm panicking! SHOULD I PANICK?!- Is'tPanicingwasi'msupposetoDOOO?!" 3. "heh, I'll just die- I'll just keel over and die!" **Laughs** "That'll be great." 4. "Close the doooor- Run ah-waAAAAY!" 5. "La da da da dada Der de r- everything's okay!!!" 6. "DOn't Mind ME, I just need to worry about ME.. ANNd don't mind the YELLING- I YELL WHEN I'M NERV-OUS!!!" 7. "Uuuuhghhh whhhy..- WHY DO YOU GO IN THE FUNKING **Bang** WRONG **Bang** DIRECTION?!?!?!?!" 8. "It's not my fault that I fell for you, you tripped me!" 9. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." 10. "If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity." 11. maybe "You remind me of my next girlfriend." HAPPENED MY BOYES AQUA, ERNEST LOVES YOU 12. You’ve Seen Me At My Best And My Worst, Yet Love Me Anyway. 13. You already caught me, but every day, you pull me in deeper and deeper. 14. Could You Stop Being So Lovely? You’re Driving Me So Crazy.